<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right and the Wrong by ClairesGuiltyPleasure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333178">The Right and the Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure'>ClairesGuiltyPleasure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Lady Anstruther's visit, no fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right and the Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 7. "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong, Thomas could feel it. He was happy to be able to help Jimmy, of course, but he had a bad feeling about that Lady Anstruther and the way Jimmy reacted… There was something off about the whole business. And it still hurt him, after all this time, to see Jimmy going to the lady’s room, away from him.</p><p>He was sitting in his bed, trying to read (and not succeeding), when somebody knocked on his door. “Yes?” he answered. The door opened to reveal Jimmy. The boy stepped into the room, looking distressed; eyes wide, face flushed, hands trembling.</p><p>“Jimmy? What’s happening?” Thomas stood up and carefully approached Jimmy.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”</p><p>“What? Jimmy, you’re not well.”</p><p>“I went there, to her room and she was lying on the bed, just in her robe, all seductive like. And she smiled and the smile was all wrong, and her hair was too long, and her eyes were too dark. And she kissed me and that was wrong too, and I couldn’t – I couldn’t. I kept thinking that she’s not you and I had to get out of there. And I think I’m in love with you because that’s the only explanation and I don’t know what it means. I don’t know if I’m like you, but I’m so scared. I don’t know what she’s going to do, she could lose me my job and I don’t know if anybody saw me going out of her room, because that would be the end for me and – Please, Thomas, say something.” Jimmy let the words out so rapidly that Thomas had a hard time understanding them.</p><p>“Oh, my darling boy,” he said, “come here.” Jimmy took two tentative steps and Thomas’s arms snaked around his back, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Jimmy’s arms encircled Thomas’s waist, holding onto him as if he were the only stable thing in Jimmy’s world.</p><p>“I love you too, Jimmy,” he said and pressed a kiss into his hair. “And I will take care of you, I promise. We will face everything tomorrow and we are going to be okay. We will find a way. We always will.”</p><p>Jimmy lifted his face and kissed him. It was just a little peck, a small brush of lips before it was over. A smile adorned Jimmy’s face. “This is right,” he whispered before kissing Thomas again, with more force.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>